


Falling (or Stumbling) For You All Over Again

by STARfruitNinja



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Temporary Partial Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARfruitNinja/pseuds/STARfruitNinja
Summary: Takuto got a little carried away celebrating Shibusawa’s new breakthrough and an angel takes care of him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Falling (or Stumbling) For You All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough Maruki content, I have arrived to feed myself and everybody here.
> 
> (edited 5/14/2020 for minor typos)

Takuto rarely drank. He was usually the one who volunteered himself to help take care of everyone when they inevitably did get wasted. But to his own surprise, one night, he somewhat regained consciousness to Shibusawa helping him up the doorstep to his house.

Someone rushed to Takuto’s other side, slinging his arm over their shoulder and helping him inside. Takuto groaned after they managed to plop Takuto on the couch.

“How is he?” someone asked. Takuto knew it wasn’t Shibusawa who said that. They had a quieter voice.

“He’s fine. We just got a little competitive, even though he _knows_ he’s got lower tolerance than me,” Shibusawa replied. 

‘Shut up, ya big oaf,’ was what Takuto wanted to say, but he found the prospect of sleep much more enticing than sassing his friend.

“You got him from here?” Shibusawa asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’ve taken care of my friends before.”

“I’ll depart from here then.”

There were a series of footsteps that became more distant. After a few moments, Takuto could hear someone moving from room to room until a different pair of quieter footsteps got closer.

Takuto felt something touch his forehead, someone brushed his bangs from his face and his eyes fluttered open.

“Can you sit up?”

Takuto just stared for a moment. A very pretty young man with messy dark hair stared at him worriedly. How did this beautiful stranger get into his apartment? Did Shibusawa drop him off at the wrong apartment number? Why was he taking care of him? Takuto could hardly parse through all the questions on his mind and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Are you an angel..?” he muttered.

“Hm?” 

“Do you...are you...are you single?” Takuto asked.

The pretty angel looked surprised for a moment before he burst into laughter. He had such entrancing eyes and his laugh was so charming, Takuto could listen to it forever. It was a crime for someone to be so stunning. “I’m married,” the angel replied.

And that’s exactly when Takuto’s heart broke. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Of course someone like that was already taken. "I...understand, I won’t—I won’t bother you. Have a nice day." Takuto said before he flopped on to his side, hiding his face from the not-single angel. Whoever was this pretty man’s partner better be a damn good person or Takuto was going to have some words to say.

"I can...I can... I can do laundry. I’m—I'm a good listener." Takuto didn’t even know what he was babbling about now. His breath hitched as he felt his eyes burn. Goddammit, this was so embarrassing, he shouldn’t be crying in front of someone so nice. 

“My gosh, you’re so drunk,” the angel said, exasperated.

Takuto flipped himself onto his back again. “M’ not drunk!” he exclaimed, almost biting his tongue.

The pretty man hummed before pulling himself up onto the couch as well, swinging one leg over Takuto, straddling him. Takuto instantly flushed at the sudden proximity.

“W-Wait,” he managed to get his arms under him and adjust himself so he was sitting up. The pretty angel was in his lap now, so much closer than before. “I–You’re–You’re married!”

Takuto tried to scoot back to put some space between them, but the angel—no, with that kind of grin he was certainly the devil—wrapped his arms around Takuto’s neck, locking him in place. “What–what about your partner?”

“Hm, I do think my husband would be quite mad if I was doing this with another man,” the devil said, tugging Takuto just a bit closer until they were pressed up together.

Takuto’s heart was racing a mile a minute. “I–I do not–I’m not–I do not condone adultery!” Takuto averted his eyes, trying to will away the growing arousal in him. This man had to be some kind of incubus, tempting Takuto like that.

The young man chuckled before pressing a chaste kiss against Takuto’s lips, “ _You’re_ my husband, Takuto.”

Takuto was stunned for a moment. What? He just got kissed by an angel and he was _married_ to said beauty? Takuto could feel tears spilling from his eyes and he tried to scrub them away. Hearing the prettiest man in the world say his first name was overwhelming. Not only that but—

“Am I-Am I really married to you?” Takuto gasped.

Akira smiled. “For three years.”

Takuto ogled in wonder. “Really?”

“Yes, hun.” Takuto was fairly certain he could just cry at the pet name. “Your ring is right here.” Akira held up Takuto’s hand and sure enough, there was a ring on his left ring finger, with a matching one on the angel’s hand as well. Takuto’s sobbed at the sight. He really was married! Takuto couldn’t help but hug the angel— _his_ angel tightly from how elated he was.

His husband grabbed a few tissues from the coffee table and cleaned Takuto’s messy face. “I’m sorry,” Takuto said.

“It’s okay, I’m happy to take care of you anytime.”

“You’re so nice and pretty.”

His husband pressed a kiss on Takuto’s forehead. “Thank you. I think you’re very handsome yourself.”

So kind and warm. Takuto couldn’t believe he was married to someone so beautiful. And he had forgotten!? He was a terrible husband. He didn’t deserve to be with such a wonderful person.

His husband had him sit up and instructed him to take sips of water for a while. Takuto didn’t protest at all, he’d do anything for his husband.

When he finished his water, Takuto rested his head on his husband’s lap, enjoying how his husband gently ran his hands through his hair. He was feeling a little less woozy than before, just a touch more coherent now.

“You’re beautiful,” Takuto said, without thinking. He didn’t need to think to say that.

His husband’s eyes widened briefly before averting his gaze, hiding his face as best he could. Takuto reached out and brushed his husband’s bangs aside, it was a shame to hide such a pretty face. He was greeted with his husband’s flushed face.

“Stop it you’re gonna make me blush.”

“You already are, sweetheart.” Takuto wanted to see him blush more. “Even if I’ve forgotten, I’ve fallen for you all over again.”

His husband’s ears flushed. Oh, he was so adorable. “You’re so cheesy like this,” his husband muttered.

“Am I...Are you...” Takuto pressed his face against his husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. “...Are you happy?” 

His husband smiled so kindly and Takuto found himself in awe once more. It was something about the light haloing him, or maybe it was just how much Takuto loved his husband. “I am, Takuto. You’ve made me very happy.”

Takuto found himself smiling as well and he hugged his husband closer. “That’s good.”

His husband helped Takuto to bed when he deemed him sober enough, and when his husband climbed in the other side of the bed, Takuto couldn’t help but pull him closer and tangle their legs together. His husband simply huffed in amusement.

“I love you,” Takuto said.

Akira carded his fingers through Takuto’s hair. “Love you too. Now sleep. You’ll remember me faster if you do.”

Takuto had no qualms about that and so he quickly fell asleep wrapped in the warm embrace of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Alexa, search “How to write a fanfic without mentioning the name of one of the main characters just cuz ya feel like it.”
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this quick thing!


End file.
